gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:A Katy or A Gaga
A Katy or A Gaga, en español Una Katy o una Gaga, es el cuarto episodio de la quinta temporada de Glee y el nonagésimo-segundo de la serie en general. Está establecido su estreno para el 7 de noviembre de 2013, luego de una pausa de tres semanas con respecto al episodio anterior. Fuente 'Sinopsis' Will reta a New directions de su zona de confort y les asigna la musica de Katy Perry y Lady Gaga con la advertencia de que aquellos se identifican como Little Monster deben cantar canciones de Katy Perry y los que se identifiquen como KatyCats, canciones de Lady Gaga. Mientras tanto, sintiendose eclipsado thumb|Bree Hablando con Sue por Rachel y los recienter exitos de Santana, Kurt decide su mejor oportunidad de alcanzar la fama corriente es comenzar su propia banda, por lo que les pide a Rachel, Santana y a Dani unirse. Mientras todo el mundo esta impresionado por la audicion de un cantante demasiado audaz que se hace llamar Starchild, Kurt se resiste a pedirle a unirse al grupo, preocupado que va a ser opacado por el artista deslumbrante. 'Spoilers' *Ryan Murphy hablo sobre este capitulo: :: "El episodio se llama 'A Katy Or A Gaga' y es acerca de los chicos tratando de averiguar quienes son como artistas , por lo cual es divertido de esa manera . Amo a ambas artistas Perry y Lady Gaga . Las usamos a ambas desde hace muchos muchos años para el show y ella están muy contentas de darnos sus materiales. Después del episodio tributo quise hacer algo un poco más inspirador porque eso fue muy duro para el cast así que decidimos hacer algo que incluye muchos disfraces y muchas geniales piezas de set" *El personaje de Adam Lambert se llama "Starchild", pero ese es sólo un nombre artístico. Su nombre real es Elliott Gilbert. *Kurt iniciara la banda mencionada por el mismo en el episodio Tina in the Sky With Diamonds, con ayuda de Rachel, Santana, Dani y Starchild. *Starchild es descrito así: "Un amigable joven, que se está pareciendo a David Bowie/Lady Gaga/Velvet Goldmine". *Starchild aparece en las audiciones y presenta "Marry the Night". *En McKinley, Tina tendrá un gracioso e inesperado momento. *Jake no está demasiado contento con esto, incluso tiene algunos problemas con Marley. *Starchild se convierte en amigo rápidamente de la mayoría de ellos y tiene una personalidad peculiar *Becky está de vuelta y tiene algunos momentos hilarantes. Ella no tiene una gran historia, pero su ausencia se explica en una escena con Sue *Santana hace una propuesta divertida *Elliot tiene una conversación divertidísimo con un miembro de Dantana *Algunos estudiantes están más entusiasmados con la asignación de esta semana que otros. *Elliot y Kurt tendrán una charla Trama *Solo se interpretaran canciones de Katy Perry y Lady Gaga Escenas *Blake (Ryder) estuvo ensayando un baile (18/9). Fuente Música *Jenna (Tina) estuvo en el estudio grabando dos canciones (18/9). Fuente *Lea (Rachel) estuvo en el estudio (20/9). Fuente Música del episodio Fuente Reparto Invitado *Demi Lovato como Dani *Adam Lambert como Starchild *Lauren Potter como Becky Jackson *Erinn Westbrook como Bree *Phoebe Strole como Penny Owen Curiosidades *Primera vez que suspenden a Marley *Al finalizar The Quarterback no se transmitió el promocional de este episodio, sin embargo se invitó a la audiencia a verlo en Fox.com/glee. *Santana quiere llamar a la nueva banda "The Apocalipsticks". Promo *''Roar'' el auditorio estará decorado como una jungla y New Directions estarán vestidos de gente de la selva tal como el video de Katy Perry.'' *Segundo episodio en el que se le hace homenaje a '''Lady GaGa' junto con otro artista, este caso Katy Perry. El primero fue Theatricality junto con Kiss en la primera temporada. *Hay al menos una cancion de Lady GaGa ' y ' Katy Perry en cada temporada de la serie. *Con este episodio se ha interpretado al menos una canción de cada album de estudio de Lady Gaga y de Katy Perry: #''Poker Face'' de The Fame #''Bad Romance'' y Telephone de The Fame Monster #''Born This Way, ''Yoü And I, Edge of Glory, Americano, y Marry the Night de Born This Way # Applause'' de "ARTPOP".'' #''I Kissed A Girl'' de "One Of The Boys" # California Gurls, Teenage Dream, Firework y Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) de "Teenage Dream" #''Wide Awake'' de "Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection" # Roar de "Prism." *Al igual que en Theatricality los chicos se disfrasan de''' Lady Gaga' para interpretar su canción; será la primer vez en la que New Directions se vista como '''Katy Perry' para interpretar su canción. *El actor Adam Lambert originalmente iba a cantar Judas para su audición pero por desición de él, no la cantará. *Hasta ahora, será el episodio con menos canciones de la temporada, con sólo cuatro canciones. *La primera vez en un episodio en donde todas las canciones durán más de 2 minutos, siendo "Marry the Night" el performance más largo de episodio, seguido por "Roar" y "Wide Awake", "Applause" es el performance más corto. *Kitty se saca una foto en el medio de la clase *Es el episodio con el número de espectadores más bajo (solo con 4.1 millones de espectadores), considerando este el bajón más grande en audiencia que la serie a reportado, (tomando en cuenta que "The Quarterback" registro más de 7 millones de espectadores). *La linea de tiempo de la serie debe estar situada entre mayo y junio, (ya que las clases suelen terminar a principios de julio), pero parece estar situada en agosto. Galería Chord Gaga.jpg Roar - copia.png 640px-BVricRXCQAABK35.jpg 640px-Filming_9-26-27.jpg 1111111111111111111111.jpg|Rachel en A Katy or a Gaga 2222222222222222222222222222.png|Dani en A Katy or A Gaga 333333333333333333333333333.jpg|Dani 555555555555555555555555555555555555555555.jpg 1379237_534753993273160_1727872338_n.jpg 1378661_634041993309216_1158058738_n.png|Kurt y Santana discutiendo el nombre de la banda 1383529_534526973295862_197387592_n.jpg|Sam is Gaga 1390469_534525786629314_1665661415_n.png|Adam Lambert en Glee 1382860_534523946629498_744927098_n.jpg 640px-AKOAG5.png BWlroI6CYAAPSOM.png 1378792_10151655376190840_1889242070_n.jpg 640px-Glee_-_Will_and_Sue_1.JPG kg.jpg kg2.jpg kg3.jpg kg3.jpg kg4.jpg kg5.jpg kg6.jpg kg7.jpg 640px-008~564.jpg gleekatty.jpg 1412385_10151982368045681_1487554650_o.jpg 1403271_10151982367995681_551857418_o.jpg 1400527_10151982368000681_1693075274_o.jpg 640px-Glee_ep504_bts_2.jpg Tumblr_mvk6kr6n981rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mvk6liiOyz1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg glee.jpg 480px-1383696_622857661093336_1262549093_n.jpg still.jpg still2.jpg anigif2.jpg|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/A_Katy_or_A_Gaga?cb=5298|linktext=a KATY or a GAGA 485px-ROAR.jpg 480px-Happening_tonight.jpg 480px-Poor_Artie!.jpg 480px-Tumblr_mvwop7sseG1qzxn11o1_500.jpg 1150309_624182614295154_1217277935_n.jpg 1377365_624182644295151_1410156125_n.jpg Vídeos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|299pxthumb|right|297pxthumb|left|300 px Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada Categoría:Episodios sin emitir